


I will always know my way back home

by a_warrior_forged



Category: Marvel 616, Thor - All Media Types, sif/thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asgard, F/M, Romance, Sif/Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_warrior_forged/pseuds/a_warrior_forged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's extended trips to the Midgardian realm have left Sif feeling more than just lonely. Together in the woods they rekindle their relationship and embrace the comfort of each other's company just like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always know my way back home

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was meant to be smutty but it turned into something a bit more angsty. I loved exploring Thor and Sif's relationship a bit more in this piece. As always, reviews are much appreciated!

The piercing sound of metal against metal rang through the forest, echoing off the trees and shaking the leaves up at their tops. Sif’s enchanted blade met with Thor’s, pressing the hilt of her sword deep into her palm with the pressure of his swing. In a quick swipe, the blades parted and the point of the goddess’ weapon moved with a blurred motion to meet with the sensitive flesh of the thunder god’s throat. He laughed lowly against the tip.

"You are even better than the last time we sparred." Amused, a blonde brow shot up on the god’s face. The goddess’ movements were just as graceful and even more deadly than they had been previous to his sporadic trips to Midgard. 

The realm had been calling his name far too often lately it seemed and each time the thunder god was compelled to respond. Since his last ‘vacation’, however, things had been quiet in the mortal realm. As quiet as they would ever be at least. It left the right amount of time for Thor to catch up with his family and warrior companions, one of which was his on and off again lover, the Lady Sif.

"And you have become soft since the last time we sparred," as the  words formed on her tongue, a taunting grin curled at the ends of her mouth. The muscles in her arms showed strongly as she kept the blade confidently against his throat. Though the sparring hadn’t been long, the goddess was perceptive enough to realize that he was holding back. Out of fear of hurting her, she assumed, but she was a warrior of Asgard; she could handle any punch he threw at her. She was confident in her words and her actions as she tossed the weapon aside. It landed with a ‘thump’ against the firm earth, picking up a cloud of dust as it settled.

Oh how she had missed the old times. Leaving the woods with bruises in both intimate and conspicuous places as cackling laughs rose up in both their throats to fill the warm air. Hours upon hours, they would spend together in this forest, fucking and fighting and laughing and bantering. Now not only had her flesh begun to miss his touch but her ego had begun to miss his energy. But all the time away didn’t exactly leave her content. Her love for Thor was great and her soul ached with each moment that he was not by her side, whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom. And she was certain her feeling did not go unrequited yet each time it seemed he chose the company of mortals over her own. With the extended leave of absence that his most recent travels caused the goddess felt herself begin to doubt their relationship. His absence left her hurt, confused and just angry enough to do some real damage. It was childish, she thought, to allow the lack of her lover to affect her so harshly. She was a warrior of Asgard and her realm’s people and safety came first. Yet still she couldn’t help the twinge in her heart every time he said ‘goodbye’.

"Show me,  _god of thunder_ ,” she emphasized the nickname with a tone only of mischief, “prove you have not gone soft and drop your weapon.”

"As you say, m’lady." With a gallant bow done only out of mockery, he too threw his blade to the side. With all his time away Thor too had missed the presence of the goddess. He knew her game well and was all too enthusiastic to play along. "I will prove to you I am the same just as I was."

_I like the sound of that_ , the goddess thought to herself as the grin on her features widened and she crouched her svelte form down into a fighting stance. Her fists moved up to her sides, her eyes twinkled with a mix of excitement and longing for the company they used to share. The god mimicked her movements and prepared to spar au natural, hand to hand with his lover.

The goddess was the first to strike. Her arm extended fully in a quick swoop to land against the bone of his jaw. The gesture, albeit a part of her game, held emotions that had been pent up the in god’s wake as he departed for the mortal realm this last time. And boy, did he feel her anger in his jaw. Had his muscles been tense and not soft then her punch would have left a mark. Never in their rounds of sparring did they ever intend to hurt each other but her punch showed signs of something different than that unspoken rule.

Once the initial surprise had passed, the god retaliated by lurching forward, arms extended, to grasp at his partners hips. Before she had time to notice, Thor lifted her from her stance and brought her over his head before dropping her body down against the loose dirt and leaves. ‘ooph’ escaped her parted lips as her body met with the earth. With Sif now beneath him, his arms extended above her head to pin her hands down into the soil.

"You are angry," he stated calmly. His intent was to keep her pinned, however his grip remained loose as not to strain her soft flesh. Though the thunder god had always previously treated the goddess as his equal he was in fact holding back his strength this round for fear of damaging her form. Perhaps he had become too accustomed to the fragile bodies of mortals. Whatever his reason, it mattered not to the goddess. Instead, she only saw it as an advantage. 

"What makes you say that?" she growled, her grin faltering as her heel pressed firmly into the dirt and she shimmied her body down from his. His grip proved loose enough to allow the goddess room to free her hands before she gripped his own forearms and used all her force to shove the giant god atop her until their positions flipped. The goddess now straddled her companion’s waist and mimicked his previous actions of pinning her arms. Thor’s strong hands caused crevices in the dirt from the sheer angry force that Sif’s grip pressed into his wrists. 

"You are not fighting like your usual self," he remarked. Without a doubt, the goddess was strong but her strength was outmatched by the experience and years of more extensive training that Thor had experienced. In another swift movement, he spun their bodies around again until he was back atop her frame. "Your actions are angry, your body betrays you and I see something unfamiliar in your gaze." 

The goddess suddenly felt unsure of her actions. Was her anguish truly that noticeable? Her expression fell flat as she writhed beneath the massive thunderer.

"No, I am not letting go until you tell me what is wrong. You are not yourself…," his lips twitched slightly as he began to piece things together. Slowly, he released his grip on the woman’s wrists completely and after a moment of silent gazing against her cold glare, he rose from his position to stand. "It is I," he stated without any doubt and stepped away from her, suddenly interested in the pattern of the tree bark. 

"Thor..," her voice was quiet and calm as she followed in his footsteps. A delicate hand landed gently on the god’s shoulder forcing him to turn to face her. "It is not your fault."

"I have been away," he began to protest but the goddess cut him off by placing a slender finger against his open mouth. Without another word her body leaned inward and her mouth replaced where her finger had been against his own lips. 

As if it were instinct, the thunderer enveloped her torso in his arms, pulling her body closer to his own to close what little gap between them had been left. The goddess kissed her lover with every emotion that had been consuming her. It was a raw gesture, with sloppy movements, but her entire soul, every worry and feeling of loneliness she poured out into his being. And the passion didn’t go unnoticed.

"My great lady," Thor gasped, pulling his mouth from hers only a few centimetres. In the kiss, his hand had found its way up past her collarbone. His fingers splayed out across her neck and his thumb stroked lightly at the flesh before the goddess’ ear. "Though my duties carry me far and more often than I would refer…know this, through all the stars and all the realms, no matter the length of time or distance between us, I know where I belong and I will always return to your side. Whether it be for battle or celebration. I promise to never forget my way back to you."

Sif swallowed hard at his words and nodded apologetically. “I am a fool for taking your absence so personally,” she mumbled as her gaze fell to the ground. 

"A fool or in love?" the god quipped in return.

"Is there a difference?" 

The harmony of Thor’s laughter was the last sound to meet her ears before she kissed him again, this time with a much lighter heart. Perhaps she was a fool, but she his fool. And he was hers. They belonged only to each other and at his words the goddess felt more at ease than she had in months. 

So, like days past, they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening and into the night together in their quiet spot of the forest. As the moon shone overhead and they lay, their bodies intertwined, against the soft earth the goddess had felt more sure of her place in the thunder god’s heart than ever before. They slept happily in each other’s embrace that night beneath the pale moon light.


End file.
